Stand by Your Side
by Yuki Tsukushi
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah yang sangat sederhana. Dia selalu ada untuknya. Di dekatnya dan menemaninya. Namun dia harus pergi saat dirinya merasa ada seseorang yang menggantikan posisinya. /Spesial For Event'GIST'...


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Stand by Your Side**

For Event

'GIST'

**~Gaara Ino Spring's Tale~**

.

**AU, Gaje, OOC**

**Don't like, Don't Read!**

.

~Yonde Kudasai~

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Seorang bocah kecil bertanya pada seorang anak perempuan yang tengah menangis, duduk dengan menelungkupkan kepala pada lututnya, dan kedua tangan kecil mendekap kedua kakinya.

"Hiks… _Kaa-san_ dan _Nii-chan_ pergi, hiks…" jawabnya yang diselingi dengan isakan tangis yang mendera.

"Mereka kemana?"

"Kata _Tou-san_, mereka pergi ke surga, dan tak akan kembali lagi," ucapnya dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Sejenak, bocah yang berumur enam tahun ini terdiam, melihat gadis kecil yang tengah mengusap air matanya, namun kristal kecil itu masih mengalir deras dari _aquamarine_-nya.

"Ayah dan ibuku juga pergi. Kau jangan terlalu sedih, kau masih punya ayah yang akan menjagamu." Pemilik rambut blonde -dengan potongan pendek dan jepitan kecil yang terselip di rambutnya- mendongak, melihat anak laki-laki yang berjongkok di depannya tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Benarkah? Apa mereka juga pergi ke surga?"

"Hmm… Tapi aku masih punya dua kakak yang menyayangiku. Jadi aku tak lama bersedih. Nanti mereka khawatir kepadaku."

"Kau benar, aku masih punya _Tou-san_. Aku tak boleh nangis. Nanti _Tou-san_ juga sedih," ucapnya sembari mengusap aliran air yang telah menganak sungai di pipinya, "namamu siapa?"

"Sabaku Gaara. Panggil saja Gaara. Kalau namamu?"

"Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

"Jadi sekarang, kita berteman yah?" tanya pemuda kecil pemilik _turquoise_ ini.

"Yah, kita berteman. Tapi ada syaratnya lho jika ingin berteman denganku."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau janji selalu ada di sampingku. Harus membuatku senang, jangan membuatku sedih. Dan tak boleh meninggalkanku sendiri. Kau bisa kan?"

Bocah kecil ini hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Yah, aku bisa kok."

"Janji yah?" tanyanya dengan mengacungkan jari kelingking kecilnya di depan anak laki-laki ini.

"Aku janji, Ino." Dia pun membalasnya dengan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada jari mungil wanita kecil ini . Perempuan berumur lima tahun ini pun tersenyum manis, senang mendapatkan teman baru yang berjanji, akan selalu ada didekatnya. Dia yakin, hari-harinya akan terlewati dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan jika bermain bersamanya.

Dan pemilik tato '_Ai'_ di keningnya, membalas senyuman itu, dengan mengacak kepala gadis kecil ini.

"Gaara, rambutku kan jadi rusak," katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sementara bocah ini tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah gadis kecil ini, yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Kelopak sakura pun berjatuhan, dan sebagian terbang dibawa hembusan angin. Melintas pada kedua bocah yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura. Tempat yang sangat indah, dekat dengan danau kecil yang dipenuhi sekelompok angsa putih yang saling bercengkrama dengan sesamanya.

Di sinilah awal persahabatan anak manusia, memulai kedekatan dengan memenuhi janji untuk selalu bersama.

Dan seiringnya waktu berjalan, mereka tumbuh menjadi sosok anak remaja yang mampu menarik perhatian khalayak di sekelilingnya. Mungkin orang yang baru mengenalnya akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi. Tampan dan cantik melekat pada wajahnya. Itu suatu hal yang wajar jika beranggapan seperti itu, mereka memang terlihat sangat dekat. Entah ikatan seperti apa yang terjalin pada keduanya, sehingga sampai sekarang, mereka masih selalu bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Forehead_! Aku pulang duluan yah. Gaara sedang menungguku di depan kelas," ungkapnya pada gadis berambut pink yang tengah memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Eh, tunggu Ino_-pig_. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," katanya sembari menahan lengan gadis ini yang akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tentang apa? Gaara akan marah kalau dia lama menungguku."

"Apa kau tak punya hubungan dengan _senpai_ kita itu, selain hanya bersahabat, Ino-_pig_?"

"Eh? Maksudmu, hubungan kekasih begitu? Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, _forehead_. Dan soal itu, moga tak terjadi. Aku tak mau merusak hubungan persahabatanku dengan Gaara. Banyak yang seperti itu kan, mencintai sahabat sendiri tapi pada akhirnya putus. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, aku ingin Gaara selalu di dekatku."

"Eh, kau itu egois namanya. Tak selamanya Gaara akan selalu ada di dekatmu. Ada saatnya nanti dia memiliki kekasih dan menikah. Kau tak mau 'kan disebut perusak rumah tangga orang karena selalu bersama Gaara. Bisa-bisa istrinya cemburu," ungkapnya sambil tertawa. Sementara Ino menahan emosi mendengar penuturan teman dekatnya ini.

"Kalau begitu istrinya yang bodoh. Cemburu terlalu berlebihan, padahal 'kan aku hanya sahabat Gaara."

"Dasar Ino-_pig_. Kau tahu Matsuri 'kan anak kelas XI-c. Kemarin saat kau tak masuk sekolah, dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara saat istirahat."

"Hah! Benarkah? Apa Gaara menerimanya?"

"Kau tanyakan langsung kepada sahabatmu itu. Karena seingatku Gaara-_senpai_ langsung meninggalkan Matsuri."

"Wah, Matsuri sangat berani. Jarang-jarang seorang _kouhai_ menyatakan cintanya pada _senpai_."

"Yah… Kau benar. Apalagi sahabatmu itu sangat dingin jika dengan orang lain. Tapi kalau bersamamu dia sangat berbeda. Matsuri benar-benar nekat dan pem- eh, _se-senpai_!" Perkataanya tak dilanjutkan saat melihat orang yang dibicarakan telah ada di dekat mereka.

"Apa ngobrolnya sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan nada yang datar, dan semula pandangannya menuju _emerald_ beralih pada _aquamarine_.

"Iyah… iya, aku juga ingin pulang kok. _Forehead_, aku pulang dulu yah. _Jaa ne_!" serunya dan menarik lengan pemuda yang memotong pembicaraannya dengan teman dekatnya yang bernama Sakura.

"_Aa' ki o tsukete_…"

.

.

.

.

"Gaara, kau menerima Matsuri jadi pacarmu?" tanyanya disaat menyusuri jalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa? Dia sangat cantik dan populer di sekolah kita."

"Karena aku tak menyukainya."

"Kau ini! Jadi apa yang kau katakan kepadanya?"

"Aku bilang, tak bisa karena aku tak suka."

"Ah, kau payah. Apa tak ada kalimat yang tak terlalu melukainya?"

"Aku lebih baik jujur, Ino."

"Tapi kau pasti membuatnya menangis. Apa kau tak kasihan kepadanya?"

"Kalau kau yang nangis, justru aku tak rela," katanya dengan mengacak kepala Ino.

"Aaaaarrghh~ Gaara! Sampai kapan kau berhenti merusak rambutku!"

Kejar-kejaran pun tak dihindarkan lagi. Tergambar di wajah mereka perasaan senang, dan gelak tawa mengiri kaki mereka yang mengayuh cepat. Kalau seperti itu, mereka akan mengingat kembali kenang-kenangan yang dilalui saat masih kecil. Dan suatu kebiasaan, Gaara akan selalu mengacak rambut gadis yang selalu dijaganya sampai sekarang, jika jiwa usilnya mulai kambuh.

"Aku pasti bisa mengejarmu, Gaara!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa, Nona Barbie!" serunya sambil berlari dan memberikan senyum licik kepada Ino yang tengah mati-matian mengejarnya.

"Gaara, kau menyebalkan!"

BBUUGGHH

"Aww…" ringisnya sembari mengusap bagian belakang, karena tersungkur mengenai tanah.

"Ck, _mendokusei_. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis yang ditabraknya. Eh, lebih tepatnya Ino menabrak pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Gadis ini menengadah, dan menggapai uluran tangan itu. Sekejap dengan bantuan pemuda ini, Ino berdiri dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Se-senpai… _gomennasai_!" Ino memohon maaf dengan membungkukkan badannya, "aku baik-baik saja."

"Tak apa-apa. Kau adiknya Gaara kan?"

"Eh, Bu-bukan."

"Kami yang sekelas dengan Gaara, menganggapmu adalah adiknya. Gaara kemana?"

"Eh, aku tadi sedang mengejarnya, tapi tak sengaja menabrak senpai."

"Kalian itu seperti anak kecil saja. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, adik manis." Pemuda ini mengusap lembut kepala Ino, dan berlalu meninggalkannya. Semburat merah jambu menghiasi pipinya. Dia menatap kepergian pemuda itu, dan senyum manis tengah terukir di sana.

"Kenapa kau berhenti mengejarku, heh? Berlari seperti ini saja tak bisa. Dasar cewek lemah!" Orang yang dikejarnya, ternyata telah ada di dekatnya, tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang meremehkan.

Tapi Ino justru tersenyum licik melihat sahabatnya tak jauh darinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya. Dan Gaara cukup heran melihat Ino tersenyum aneh seperti itu. Sebelum otaknya belum mampu menangkap arti sinyal yang diberikan Ino, turquoise-nya terbelalak lebar saat gadis ini…

"Kyaaaaaaaaa... Huupp!"

"Eh, turun dari punggungku! Kau itu sangat berat," keluh Gaara saat sosok sahabat kecilnya yang beranjak remaja ini, berlari cepat, naik dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Aku lelah Gaara, bawa aku pulang," rengeknya manja.

"Kau ini… kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Ino."

"Ng…"

Karena tak ada jawaban dia didengar, namun hanya helaan nafas sehingga kepalanya menengok ke kiri melihat wajah Ino di balik bahunya, yang ternyata sedang terlelap.

Gaara pun menarik kedua lutut gadis ini ke depan, yang masih berbalut celana olahraga. Sepertinya pada saat jam olahraga selesai, dia tak mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah.

Beberapa warga berpapasan dan menyapa siswa yang memakai seragam sekolah ini, dengan ditutupi jas yang terukir lambang Konoha high school tepat di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Dan ketika melihat siswi yang terlelap di bahu siswa ini, mereka hanya tersenyum. Orang yang sudah sering melihat Gaara dan Ino akan menganggap mereka sebagai kakak dan adik, walaupun perbedaan fisik di antara keduanya sangat menonjol, tak ada kemiripan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanyanya menyelidik, melihat wanita yang duduk sampingnya sejak dari tadi melengkungkan bibirnya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Eh, benarkah?" Dia menoleh melihat pria di dekatnya yang sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, "hmm… jadi sekarang kau akan kuliah di universitas Konoha? Kenapa tak kuliah di luar negeri saja, Gaara? Kankuro-nii 'kan ada di sana." Ino bertanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tak kesepian jika ku tak ada di dekatmu?" Pandangannya ke depan, melihat danau yang memantulkan jejeran pohon sakura di permukaannya. Dan bersandar pada pohon yang penuh dengan hiasan yang indah.

"Huh, aku bisa kok tanpa ada kau disisiku," jawabnya dengan melirik Gaara.

"Heh, apa bisa? Kau itu sangat manja dan tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku." Dia mengapit ujung hidung mungil Ino, sehingga paras si _aquamarine_ ini agak kemerahan menahan nafas.

"Aww… lepaskan! Ga-ngara, angu ngak bisa belnafas (gaara, aku tak bisa bernafas)," ungkapnya dengan suara yang agak sengau karena pemuda ini menutup alat pernafasannya.

"Hah… hah… hah." Gadis blonde tengah menarik nafas. Saat lelaki di sampingnya melepaskan kedua jarinya dari hidungnya.

"Kau itu selalu buat aku kesal," katanya dengan meninju pelan bahu Gaara.

"Kesal? Tapi kau tak akan bisa marah kepadaku."

"Yah kau benar. Aku tak bisa marah. Aku sangat kehilangan dirimu jika kau tak ada di sampingku," ungkapnya dengan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Gaara. Badannya pun dia sandarkan pada sebuah pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh sahabatnya.

Sementara Gaara mengusap lembut lembut pucuk kepala Ino, bukan mengacaknya. Hal yang sering dia lakukan jika ingin mengerjai dan membuat Ino kesal karena kelakuannya.

Kemudian tangannya turun dan menaruhnya di bahu kiri gadis ini, dan menumpukkan kepalanya di atas kepala Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis ini tengah berlari dengan air mata yang berderai, jatuh pada kulit wajahnya yang putih. Sesampainya, dia duduk di bawah pohon yang daunnya menguning dan beberapa saat lagi akan berguguran, bukan juga karena angin yang berhembus menghempaskan mereka.

Melainkan pijakan mereka sendiri yang sudah tidak kokoh, sehingga terpisahlah mereka dengan rantingnya. Pohon ini tidak mati karena daun-daun meninggalkannya, bahkan tidak satu pun yang tersisa. Pohon ini akan tetap hidup sampai satu daun, dua daun kembali bersemi. Saat ini sedang memasuki musim yang dikatakan kebanyakan penduduk adalah musim semi kedua, karena temperatur udaranya yang sangat nyaman, namun lebih sering gugurnya dedaunan yang berwarna warni, hal yang sama mengesankannya dengan mekarnya bunga sakura.

Dia menekuk lutunya dan memeluknya, membenamkan wajahnya dan mulai terisak. Bahunya bergetar, walau suara tangis tak terdengar jelas, tapi jika ada seseorang di dekatnya, pasti bisa mengetahui bahwa wanita muda ini tengah menangis.

Pukk

Dia mengangkat kepalanya ketika ada yang menyentuh kepalanya. Aqumarine-nya mendapati sebuah saputangan yang tidak asing baginya. Sapu tangan yang dia rajut sendiri dan menuliskan nama sahabatnya dengan gulungan benang, di bagian sudut kain segi empat ini. Sebuah hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat sederhana, diberikannya untuk pemuda bertato 'Ai' saat bulan januari yang lalu.

Ino menyeka kristal bening yang tumpah di kedua pipinya, setelah mengambil saputangan yang dijulurkan kepadanya.

"Kau jahat! Kenapa kau tak mengatakan Temari-_nee_ sedang berpacaran dengan Shikamaru-_senpai_?" Dia memukul dada sahabatnya.

"Kau juga tak mengatakan kalau kau menyukai Shikamaru."

"A-aku, aku malu, hiks…" Gaara menatapnya sendu. Seakan awal pertemuannya muncul lagi di benaknya, melihatnya menangis seperti ini, di tempat ini pula. Yang dijadikannya sebagai tempat favorit mereka di waktu senggang, jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian kota.

"Kenapa kau harus malu mengatakan hal itu denganku. Bukannya kita selalu terbuka 'kan Ino. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku." Mendengar itu, Ino tersentuh dan pipi yang mulai mengering, mulai basah lagi karena air matanya semakin mengucur deras.

"Hiks… maafkan aku, Gaara." Ino memeluknya erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang yang telah dia pukuli beberapa kali. Gaara pun membalas memeluknya, meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala yang dipenuhi rambut pirang.

"Sudahlah. masih banyak pemuda di luar sana. Sekarang, fokus dengan ujianmu nanti. Tak lama lagi kau akan menyusulku untuk kuliah." Gaara tak mendapati balasan dari ucapannya. Yang dia rasakan, pakaian dikenakannya agak lembab dikarenakan air mata gadis ini.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan agar kau berhenti menangis? Wajahmu jadi jelek. Aku serius!" Ino hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan pria yang dipeluknya. Bukannya menghibur, eh malah mengejeknya jelek.

"Besok, aku ingin ke taman hiburan, kau harus menemaniku. Ingin naik bianglala dan mencoba semua permainan di sana, kau juga harus ikut main yah! Aku juga ingin makan es krim rasa stroberi, vanilla dan coklat. Kau harus dan selalu berdiri di sampingku, tak lupa menggenggam tanganku. Aku takut tersesat jika berada di tengah-tengah puluhan orang. Kalau aku capek, kau harus siap menggendongku pulang sampai ke rumah," ucapnya panjang lebar, yang masih bersandar di dada pemuda ini.

"Aku kok seperti jadi _bodyguard_-mu yah?"

_DUKK_

"Aww… sakit Ino!" ringisnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang telah dipukul oleh Ino."iyah.. iya, yang penting kau berhenti nangis. Kau jadi mirip sadako, tampangmu jadi menyeramkan."

"Kau ini kenapa sih selalu mengejekku! Aku kan _cute_ mirip boneka barbie." Dia mendongak melihat turquoise yang tengah menatapnya. Tatapan yang dia anggap selalu beda jika menatap orang lain. Jika dengannya, turquoise-nya akan melembut, penuh dengan kasih sayang. Sehingga gadis ini selalu nyaman berada di dekatnya. Seolah kakaknya yang telah tiada, berada pada tubuh di pria ini.

"Cute apanya, jelek gitu!" Gaara mengacak kepala Ino, sehingga rambutnya yang panjang jadi berantakan karena ulahnya. Dan secepat kilat beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum mendapatkan cubitan yang lumayan sakit di lengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Gaara!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, sehingga dia pun menoleh ke belakang. Gadis di dekatnya pun mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara.

"Sai?" Mendengar namanya di sebut, pria bermata onyx dan berambut legam hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mau mendaftar lagi?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan gadis ini kok." ucapnya sembari menoleh pada Ino.

"Dia kekasihmu?" Sejenak, dia menatap agak lama gadis di depannya. Sedangkan Ino hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ketika ditatap seperti itu. Rona kemerahan pun terpoles di wajahnya.

"Bukan. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku," kilahnya, "ino ini Sai, dia temanku satu fakultas."

Pemuda bernama Sai menjulurkan tangannya, dan disambut oleh tangan halus milik Ino.

"Hai Nona. Namaku Sai."

"Ya-yamanaka Ino." balasnya gugup. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat gadis di depannya. Sementara Gaara, melihatnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Namun sekejap dia tersenyum simpul melihat Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara, ternyata Sai pintar melukis ya. Kenapa dia masuk ekonomi? Kenapa bukan di seni?"

"Aku juga pernah menanyakannya. Katanya dia ingin meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya sehingga masuk di fakultas yang sama denganku tapi beda jurusan. Tapi karena melukis itu hobinya dari kecil, sehingga dia masih melukis sampai sekarang."

"Wah, dia sangat berbakat yah. Baik, ramah, jago melukis dan hmm… cukup tampan dan keren." ungkapnya malu-malu.

Gaara sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah gadis yang dia anggap sebagai adiknya ini. Ada sesuatu yang menjalar di hatinya, suatu hal yang tak disukainya. Jika dirasakan agak lama, justru sakit yang dia rasakan. Cemas dan takut.

"Kau menyukainya yah?" sambil mengacak kepala Ino. Menunggu reaksi yang bisa di tebak dan terjadi ketika Gaara memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tapi sekarang justru terbalik. Dia tak marah.

"Hmm… sepertinya, a-aku menyukainya." Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Walau rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya. Tapi Gaara yakin di balik warna pirang ini, semburat merah jambu tengah muncul di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan-kapan, aku yang jadi objek lukismu ya, Sai?"  
>"Kalau kau jadi objeknya, nanti lukisanku jadi jelek!" ucapnya sembari tertawa. Sedangkan Ino menggembungkan pipinya, dan bibirnra mengkerucut.<p>

"Iyah, aku akan melukismu, Nona manis." Sai mengusap lembut kepalanya, dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Rona kemerahan tak dipungkiri muncul lagi, Ino pun membalas dengan memberikan senyum yang sangat manis.

Gaara hanya memandang datar kedua mahluk yang seakan dunia ini milik mereka berdua. Sejak dari tadi mereka seakan tak menganggap Gaara ada di tengah keduanya. Mungkin karena tenggelam dengan obrolan yang sangat seru, sehingga mereka lupa jika ada Gaara di dekat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Butiran es jatuh dari langit, yang jumlahnya tak terhitung. Salju turun dari atas, menyentuh semua yang ada di daratan dan tak lama akan menyelimutinya.

"Ino pakai payung ini!" Perintahnya dengan memberikan payung transparan kepada Ino.

"Hei, Gaara. Biar aku saja yang mengantar Ino." Sai muncul di belakang Gaara. Kemudian melepaskan jaket tebalnya, dan memakaikannya pada tubuh gadis ini yang tampak kedinginan walaupun sekarang, Ino tengah mengenakan pakaian tebal. Namun tak menampik dia tetap kedinginan.

"Jangan Sai kau nanti sakit." Dia berusaha melepaskan baju tebal itu, tapi Sai menahannya.

"Aku yang khawatir jika kau sakit. Kumohon pakailah." Ino terlihat senang ketika pemuda ini mengkhawatirkannya. Dia pun menoleh,

"Terima kasih." Sai tersenyum.

"Gaara, apa jam kuliahmu telah habis? Kita pulang sama-sama saja."

"Iyah, Gaara kita pulang bareng yuk!" Ino pun mengiyakan dan mengajaknya juga. Seulas senyum di wajah Gaara saat mendengar ucapan dua sosok ini.

"Kuliahku belum kelar. Kalian pulang saja dulu," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit, Gaar."

"Hati-hati! Kau harus ekstra menjaga dan menuruti keinginannya, Sai. Dia gadis manja." Ino cemberut mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Heh, itu pasti. Kalau manjanya ingin dipeluk, aku mau." Sai tergelak. Dan Ino langsung mencubit pingganya.

Mereka beranjak, meninggalkan pemuda ini yang tengah menatap kepergian mereka.

Gaara masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Menatap punggung kedua sosok dikenalnya yang mulai menjauh.

Melihat Sai merangkul sahabat kecilnya, dan terlihat sedang berbicara akrab.

Roman wajahnya tak bisa ditebak, kala memandang mereka dari kejauhan. Mungkinkah marah, kecewa, ataupun cemburu yang mendominasi. Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri seseorang yang sejak lama selalu didampinginya dan ada untuknya, telah digantikan orang lain.

Sekarang, bukan dia yang berdiri di sisi gadis cantik itu.

Bukan dia yang menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya.

Bukan dia yang merangkul bahunya.

Bukan dia yang menemani dan mengantarnya pulang.

Dan mungkin, tak lama lagi… bukan dia yang akan menjaga dan melindunginya.

Gaara menengadah ke atas, membiarkan sapuan salju menyentuh wajahnya. Memejamkan mata, dan merasakan dinginnya yang meresap di kulitnya.

Dia menatap sendu, dua buah payung di tangannya. Yang satunya untuknya dan satunya lagi akan dipakai Ino. Yang awalnya akan dia pakai untuk pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Karena ia sudah tahu cuaca hari ini akan banyak turun salju sehingga sebelum berangkat ke kampus, dia memasukkan dua payung ke dalam tas.

Dia bohong! Mengatakan jika dirinya masih punya jam kuliah, padahal sejak tadi kuliahnya telah selesai. Ataukah dia sengaja mengatakan seperti itu. Lantaran tak ingin melihat mereka terlihat akrab di depannya, menganggap dia seolah tak ada.

Yah, hal itu pernah terjadi. Dia berjalan di belakang gadis ini, bukan di samping seperti biasanya, karena teman dekatnya ada di dekat perempuan ini. Mereka bersenda gurau, dan tertawa. Gaara sempat jengah melihat mereka, tapi dia menghalau pikiran itu dengan tersenyum dan langsung ikut pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara, aku menyukai Ino. Aku ingin dia jadi kekasihku. Bagaimana pendapatmu? " Pemuda berambut merah bata ini terkejut mendengarnya, namun ditutupi dengan wajah yang datar. Kemudian lengkungan kecil di bibirnya nampak saat menatap wajah pria di depannya yang sedang serius melihatnya. Menunggu tanggapan apa yang diucapkan pemilik turquoise ini.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, tolong jaga dia Sai. Jangan menyakitinya, aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai saudara kandung."

"Aku berjanji, Gaara. Aku bisa pegang janjiku. Kau mengatakan seperti itu seperti ingin pergi saja. Kau masih bisa menjaganya, karena Ino juga menganggapmu sebagai kakaknya."

"Kau benar. Aku akan meninggalkan Jepang. Kankuro-_nii_ sangat membutuhkanku untuk membantu perusahaannya di luar negeri. Jadi jagalah dia saat ku tak ada."

"Benarkah? Kapan kau akan berangkat? Jadi bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Apa Ino sudah tahu?"

"Aku bisa melanjutkannya di sana. Belum jelas, kapan aku ke sana. Dan Ino belum tahu,mungkin nanti aku akan memberitahunya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino tak sanggup berbicara. Dia terharu, menatap sebuah lukisan yang objeknya adalah dirinya. Tak menyangka akan diberikan sebuah lukisan dari pemuda yang kini dekat dengannya. Lukisan yang indah, sosok gadis yang tengah duduk di tepi danau dengan latar pohon-pohon sakura, yang kelopaknya berguguran dan mengenai dirinya. Ditambah dengan warna langit agak kuning kemerahan karena sang surya mulai kembali di peraduannya.

Sai mengambil lukisan itu dan menyandarkannya pada batang pohon. Kemudian menarik kedua tangan Ino dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ino, aku mungkin bukan pria yang kau inginkan. Tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi apa yang kau minta," Dia berhenti sejenak kemudian melanjutkan, "maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Aku harap kau pencarian terakhirku."

Aquamarine-nya melebar. Kristal bening itu semakin membasahi pipinya. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan kebahagiaan.

Wanita ini memeluknya, menerima pernyataannya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yang dipeluknya pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat dirinya di terima, hanya gambaran di wajahnya yang menunjukkan dia tengah bahagia.

Tak jauh dari situ, pemuda yang melihat mereka di balik pohon itu tengah tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tak terlalu cepat kau ke New York, Gaara?" tanya wanita berambut pirang ini.

"Lebih cepat, justru lebih baik, _nee-san_. Kankuro-_nii_ sedang menunggu kedatanganku sekarang."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu jaga dirimu, dan titipkan salamku padanya."

"Aku ingin kau memberikan Ino ini," katanya dengan memberikan kakaknya sebuah kertas surat.

"Jangan bilang kau tak pamit kepadanya."

"Aku tak ingin melihat dia menangis karena kepergianku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino tergesa-gesa keluar dari rumahnya, setelah membaca email dari Sai, bahwa Gaara akan ke luar negeri. Tapi tak tahu kapan berangkatnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari, menuju rumah Gaara yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. 'Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang, Gaara? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan kalau kau akan pergi?'

Sesampainya, dia melihat rumah sahabatnya ini sangat sepi. Ino berulang kali memencet bel, tapi tak ada satu pun yang membukakan pintu.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah ini. Ino berbalik saat mendengar suara pintu mobil di tutup.

"Ino-_chan_?"

"Temari-_nee_, Gaara kemana?"

"Dia sudah berangkat Ino. Aku barusan mengantarnya ke bandara." Ino langsung tertunduk lesu ketika mendengarnya. "eh, Gaara menitipkan ini padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia telah berada di sebuah kamar yang bernuansakan pernak-pernik keunguan. Dia duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan membuka surat yang diberikan oleh Temari. Dengan pelan dia mulai membacanya.

.

_Buat Nona Barbie,_

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku telah ada di pesawat. Maafkan aku yang tak sempat pamit kepadamu. Tapi aku sempat menulis surat ini, saat aku berada di bandara. Jadi tak apa kan, kalau aku pamit melalui kertas putih ini._

_Sudah saatnya aku meninggalkanmu, dan tak lagi berada di sampingmu. Sudah ada Sai yang akan menjagamu. Dia pria yang baik, aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia tak akan melukaimu, justru akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum._

_Apakah nanti kau akan merindukanku, Ino?_

_Apakah kau akan senang atau sedih karena…_

_Tak akan ada yang menjahilimu lagi dengan merusak gaya rambutmu…_

_Tak akan ada lagi yang menggendongmu jika kau lagi kelelahan…_

_Tak akan ada lagi seseorang yang akan kau kejar…_

_Tak akan ada lagi yang akan membelikanmu es krim…_

_Tak akan ada lagi yang menemanimu naik bianglala…_

_Dan tak akan ada lagi seorang kakak yang menuruti permintaan manjamu…_

"Bodoh! Aku pasti merindukanmu," ucapnya dengan lirih, _aquamarine_-nya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kristal bening telah bermuara, dan beberapa menit, jatuh menyusuri pipinya yang halus, tak bernoda.

_Hei, jangan nangis! Wajahmu sangat jelek. Kau ingin aku mengacak rambutmu lagi!_

Seketika Ino tersenyum, mengingat Gaara yang selalu, tak merubah kebiasaannya dari kecil untuk mengacak rambut Ino.

_Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis. Dan terlebih lagi kalau aku yang membuatmu sedih. Aku bisa membenci diriku sendiri. Itu sama saja melanggar janjiku. Kau masih ingat syarat itu?_

Yah, Ino masih mengingatnya. Syarat yang sangat konyol jika dia mengingat-ngingat masa kecilnya, saat pertama kali bertemu pria ini. Tapi Gaara masih saja menuruti permintaanya itu, dengan selalu berada di dekat Ino. Walau suka dan duka, mereka tetap saling berbagi kebersamaan.

Dan sekarang Ino akan merasa kesepian, tak akan ada lagi sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya. Walaupun dia telah memiliki kekasih, yang akan menggantikan posisi untuk menjaganya. Tapi jujur, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Gaara memiliki tempat yang susah digantikan oleh orang lain.

_Seandainya saja kita bertemu lagi, aku harap saat melihatmu kau tengah tersenyum riang. Bukan seperti saat awal pertemuan kita. Karena kalau seperti itu, aku pasti lega melihatmu. Dan tak menyalahkan diriku karena telah meninggalkanmu._

_Pesanku, jangan cengeng dan jangan terlalu manja. Belajarlah, untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa aku di sisimu._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Semoga bahagia selalu menyelimutimu…_

_Selamat tinggal, Ino…_

.

Surat putih itu basah, karena buliran air mata jatuh menyentuh kertas ini.

Dan Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Suara isak mulai terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara melihat ke jendela, saat badan raksasa ini lepas landas. Melihat dari balik kaca dan memandang ke bawah, pohon-pohon sakura mulai bersemi dengan banyaknya bunga sakura yang menempel pada ranting-ranting.

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Melihat beberapa foto yang dilihat adalah dirinya dengan gadis kecilnya. Foto mereka saat berada di taman hiburan. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya, ketika melihat semua foto-foto yang ada di tangannya. Namun mimiknya serius menatap foto Ino yang sedang sendiri, tengah tersenyum manis. Seakan memberikan senyum ke arahnya.

Tak ada yang tahu, apa yang sekarang ada di benaknya, kala melihat gambar sahabatnya itu. Dengan ekspresi yang tak mudah terbaca, seseorang tak akan tahu apa yang kini dirasakannya.

.

.

_Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri, tanpa harus kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Dan ku tak tahu sejak kapan rasa sayangku ini berubah menjadi cinta kepada seorang gadis, bukan lagi sebagai adik. Namun berdiri di sampingmu dan melihatmu tersenyum, itu sudah cukup buatku. Walau ada rasa tak rela yang menyergapku, melihatmu bersamanya. Namun aku mengatasinya hanya dengan senyuman._

_Karena dari awal, aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, tanpa ada rasa ego untuk memilikimu. Jujur, ada luka yang menggoroti hatiku. Tapi aku tak membiarkannya semakin lebar karena tak inginnya mengotori rasaku terhadapmu yang telah lama tersimpan rapat didadaku. Biarlah ini menjadi suatu rahasia dan kenangan yang tentunya tak akan kulupakan karena telah mengenalmu._

_Mungkin kebanyakan orang kalau cinta seperti ini hanya akan membuat hati terpuruk. Tapi diriku tidak. Justru aku senang, mencintaimu. Dan terlebih senang lagi, ada seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu. Yang aku yakini sangat mampu untuk berdiri disampingmu, memegang erat tanganmu, serta melindungimu._

_Sehingga aku merelakan tempatku digantikannya. Karena kau pun sangat mencintainya dan senyuman indah tak luput kau berikan kepadanya._

_Toh, dari mulanya persahabatan kita, ku telah bertekad tak akan membuat wajahmu sedih lagi, tak ingin memudarkan senyum itu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal pancaran wajahmu membuat hatiku tenang._

_Aku ini mencintaimu, Ino…_

_Mencintaimu tanpa syarat…_

.

.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

* * *

><p>Ahh.. akhirnya bs jg bkin fict oneshoot spesial bwt GIST, pd detik-detik jangka event ini akan selesai… soalny Yuki paling gak bs bwt crita lgsung complete, ujung2ny slalu to be continued, hehe… *nyengir kuda*.<p>

Waduh, kok endingnya gini sih, nggantung yah? Gaje pula! Hahay…. Gak tega jg sih sbnrny Gaara jd sprti itu, tp mau gmna lagi, Gaara emang buat Yuki..huakakakkak… Kyaaaaaa *Dikroyok abis2an ma Gaara Fc*… Ino disini memang agak kekanakan dan manja, dan sebaliknya Gaara bener2 Ooc jika dengan Ino, dan juga dengan Yuki lho, xixixi…

Arigatou yg sdh bc fict ini ataupun meluangkan waktuny bwt ngreview… *ojigi* ^_^…

**Wasurenai, R E V I E W…!**


End file.
